The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
by PJ Animation
Summary: Rewrite of Ocarina of Time, but different. New Characters, new races, new action, but same old Zelday Goodness. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters in any way, shape, or form.

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Prologue: Dreaming**

_Dark storm clouds covered the land. They stretched and wove until the sky was covered and the sun was block out._

_The world became dark._

_With darkness covering it, the world began to fade._

_Trees withered._

_People starved_

_Prey became hunter, hunter became prey._

_She stood atop her tower, and watched it all happen. She could do nothing. She watched in horrid fascination as the world slowly crumbled._

_Then she heard **it**._

_Pure evil, in the form of malicious laughter. It came from everywhere, yet no ordinary spot could be found where it came from. It echoed across the land, and with it came more destruction._

_Fire started to rain down from the clouds. The purple flames consumed anything they came into contact with, but never spread from the spots they landed._

_The world was looking worse every moment. Everything was falling. When the only thing remaining was the forest – the Lost Woods, something happened._

_A Light started to shine. Not from the sky, nor from the great eye of the goddesses, the sun. No, this light came from the forest itself._

_It glowed with the passion of the sun, maybe even surpassed it. It was more golden than anything ever seen on the world._

_This golden light stood still for a moment, before shooting off into the distance._

_Everything the light touched became well again._

_The mountains returned to their former beauty._

_The river ran anew._

_The Forest was alive once again._

_The lake filled._

_Even the desert was wrought again._

_Everything that was wrong, became right again_

…

_Except for the sky._

_The evil clouds still reigned over the heavens._

_The golden light took a moment to review its work so far, before charging at the clouds._

_The clouds took the unheard challenge, and a battle began. _

_It lasted for centuries, and yet took only moments from beginning to end._

_The clouds knocked the golden light to the ground, where it started to fade._

_In its place, lay a boy, unconscious, but still breathing._

_He wore green, and had two lights floating around him._

_A blue light, a fairy, and a pure green light, an emerald._

_While the boy lingered in unconsciousness, darkness spread across the world again._

In a tower high in the castle, Zelda, princess of Hyrule, woke with a start.


	2. Chapter 1: World of the Forest

I'm sorry, but I think this chapter turned out to be a bit more stiff sounding than the last one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters.

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter 1: The World of the Forest**

"Navi, Navi, where art thou?"

An echo of this passed through the forest, through the very trees themselves. They carry the message until the words find their way to the target, a small fairy with brightly glowing blue-white wings.

"Ah! The Great Deku Tree wants me! I need to hurry!"

Navi jumped up from her favorite sleeping spot, spread her wings, and took of into the dawn.

She sped as fast as her wings could carry her until she reached the clearing where the Great Deku Tree stood.

The Tree was the patron of the forest, created to protect and guide its growth. It was also created to protect the inhabitants of the forest, the Kokori. The Kokori were a race of people, who never aged beyond ten Hylian years. In fact, if the Kokori were never killed by unnatural means, they would never die.

Since the Tree had needed a way to watch over the Kokori, it had created the fairies. The fairies were smaller versions of the Kokori, with the same basic principles. They would also never age, and had a natural resistance to all of the elements. They could survive for weeks, months even, without food or water. They inherited quite a bit of the Tree's knowledge when it created them.

Most fairies were assigned a Kokori partner that they were to stay with over the course of their unnaturally long lives.

All of the Kokori have a fairy partner…

Except one.

Since Navi was the Great Deku Tree's messenger, she had no Kokori to watch over, like all the other fairies. Even though she had no partner Kokori, she was not upset. She had been given a mission from the Great Deku Tree that was just as good as any Kokori partner. She was supposed to watch over the fairy-less Kokori, and report everything to the Great Deku Tree. The only difference between this and an actually partnership was that there was no contact. Navi never once spoke to the Kokori boy, and he had never seen Navi.

Navi had been watching the boy from afar, ever since he had entered the forest. He, although he did not know it, was not a Kokori. She knew this, and all the other fairies knew this, but none of the Kokori knew it. They though he was just a newcomer. New Kokori had once come at a very quick rate, but ever since the wars, they had stopped coming.

Navi had grown to love the boy, just like most of the others in the forest had. He had a few quirks, but those were all part of his charm. He was one of the nicest of the group of children, nicer than any except Saria. He was smarter than most of them as well, except for the Know-it-all brothers. He had the ability to pick up and learn about anything in a few Hylian Hours.

The boy was the foremost artist in the entire group, always carrying around paper, and drawing anything he found interesting. He would draw people, places, plants, trees, and anything else he could come up with.

Navi, since she was assigned to watch the boy, had seen all parts of his life, the very high points and the lowest of lows. One of the Kokori hated the boy. The Kokori's name was Mido. Mido was mostly considered to be the obnoxious brat of the group. He was always causing trouble. He picked on most of the Kokori, the boy most of all, and treated them all like dirt.

Navi had been upset that any Kokori could treat any other like that, and she still was. Mido was always picking on the boy, every day, almost every time they saw each other, it was "no-fairy boy" this, and "no-fairy boy" that. He would trip the boy into the pond, or pull him off of the ladder to his house. Whenever Navi was reporting to the Great Deku Tree, she would always mention this to him. The Great Deku Tree's response was always the same:

"He will face worse."

Navi never understood what he meant when he said this, but went along with it anyways.

Navi had reached the clearing in the forest before long, and heard the Great Deku Tree give her one last command.

"Navi, thou must go quickly and retrieve the boy. Retrieve the boy and bring him here! It has begun!"


	3. Chapter 2: Dreaming of a Hero

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Legend of Zelda; because if I did it would never have become this popular.

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of a Hero**

_Rain was falling._

_The Dark covered the sky._

_He was standing in front of some sort of giant building, made of stone and wood._

_The strange wall of wood started to lower itself to the ground._

_There was a sound. _

_The sound grew louder, a rhythmic thumping noise, repeated over and over again._

_He saw some sort of strange creature running towards him. It had two people riding it. The creature was coming closer. _

_The creature quickly passed him and his fairy by._

_He saw the younger of the two riders look over at him, with fear in her eyes. She quickly was pulled back to face forward by the older rider._

_The two of them, and the creature itself were out of sight very quickly._

_He heard a snort behind him and turned quickly._

_There was a man on another one of those creatures. The man was tall, with deeply tanned skin, and wore the blackest of black armor. _

_The man stood still for a moment, before turning to look at him._

_He saw dark red, piercing eyes, before letting out a scream._

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Link sat bolt upright in his bed, screaming.

"Hey! What's wrong!" someone's voice said, tinged with worry.

Link was breathing deeply. 'It's that same dream again. The same one that I've woken up to for the last few nights. I don't get it, is it supposed to mean some-"

"HEY!" said the voice again.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Now's not the time! We have to hurry! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you!" the voice was starting to get angry now.

Link looked around the room to find the owner of this mysterious voice, but found nothing. Nothing in his room was out of the ordinary.

"Hey! C'mon! Quickly!" commanded the voice, now just completely angry.

"Who are you? You can't just be a voice, you have to have a body!" Link said, now starting to get angry himself.

"I'm up here! Look! Upwards!" said the voice, now sounding a little insulted along with the anger.

Link looked upwards and saw a small blue-white fairy.

"A fairy! Are you going to be my fairy, fairy? And what's your name, fairy?"

"Yes! I'm a fairy, no, not that I know of and Navi! Quickly! C'mon!" Navi flew quickly to the doorway, and sat waiting for Link to follow.

Link was still sitting in his bed, wondering what was going on. He looked back over at Navi, now upset, because he still didn't have a fairy. He stood up, and shook himself a bit to get rid of the remaining effects of sleeping. He grabbed his bag full of Deku nuts and slid it onto his belt, and walked towards the door.

Link stepped out onto his hut's outcropping, and went over to the ladder. Link started to go down the ladder before stopping and climbing back up. He walked around to the other side and climbed down the extra ladder he had set up back there.

"What are you doing! We don't have time to waste! Let's go!" Navi commanded, sounding angry again.

"Just a second. Mido's here at my doorway again, just waiting for his chance to get me." Link walked around behind his house for a little while, waiting to see if Mido left. When he didn't, Link sat down annoyed. 'Why won't he just leave me alone? What did I ever do to him?'

"Link, please! We need to hurry." Navi pleaded, realizing that her anger wasn't going to affect Link other than bothering him. He didn't need that; he got enough of it from Mido. Link went over to a side of the forest, where there was an almost impassable wall of trees, and ran his hand over a small spot in the trees. One of them moved itself out of the way, revealing a pathway.

"When did this get here? Why didn't I know about it?" Navi asked, this time incredibly curious.

"Saria showed all the paths around the forest to me, and she said she was the only one who knew about them. She showed them to me for just this reason. I forgot about this one, until just now." Link stepped into the pathway, and just like that the tree started moving back into place, like a door.

Navi jumped through the tree-door opening just before the door closed.

Navi stared around in wonderment at this new part of the forest. 'I wonder when these paths were put here, because they weren't here all that long ago, when I first explored the forest.'

"Navi, do you want to go now or wait? Mido will never find us in here and it comes out near anything of importance in our forest. I think there might even be a pathway to the Great Deku Tree."

"HEY LINK!" came someone's voice from behind Link, causing him to jump.

He spun around, surprised by the new voice. Saria was standing there, clad in her usual green outfit. She was giggling quite hard about her little joke.

"Hey Saria, how are you?"

"I'm good," she responded, fighting off the giggles. "Ohhh! Is that a fairy! I'm so happy for you! You finally got your own fairy!"

"Sorry Saria, I'm not really Link's fairy. I'm just a messenger. I was sent to get Link for the Great Deku Tree."

"The Great Deku Tree summoned you! You should get going then! It doesn't happen very often, so it must be important! Good Luck!" She said all of this in one breath, before dashing off.

"Hey! Wait!" Link shouted in vain. She was already too far away to hear.

"C'mon Link, we need to hurry."

"Alright," Link sighed.

They both dashed off towards the Great Deku Tree.

Link came to an exit, and examined it. Carved into the tree-door were the words _Great Deku Tree's Clearing_. Link pushed on the door and it opened. He walked outside, and was right next to the entrance to the clearing. Too bad Mido was standing in front of the entrance.

"Hey, Mr. No Fairy. What are you doing here? Only real Kokori are allowed to see the Great Deku Tree!" Mido said, upset that he missed his chance this morning to pick on Link.

Navi floated above 'Mr. No Fairy's' head, and started glowing a bright yellow. "Mr. No Fairy? Is that what you always call Link? You little bas-"

"Navi, not now, please. I don't think this is the time to yell at Mido. What do you want, Mido?"

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to get out of our forest, that's what I want! I want you to disappear back into the hole you crawled out of! And I want to know who that fairy belongs to!"

"I'm his fairy, you great moron!"

"Navi, please?"

"He needs to see the Great Deku Tree, get out of the way Mido!"

"No!" Mido sneered at Link and Navi, "I'm not letting any two bit, fake Kokori past to see our great patron! Not unless he proves himself to me."

"What do you mean prove himself to you! You're not some leader that decides who can do what!"

"Navi, please, shut up! What do you mean, Mido? How can I prove myself to you?"

"You need a sword and a shield," Mido said, without hesitation, smirking at the fact that there were no swords in the Kokori forest.

"Alright, I'll get a sword and shield, just to piss you off." Link stated, before turning and walking away.

"Hey Link, where are we going to find a sword? There hasn't been one in the Kokori forest in years." Navi asked, thinking deeply to find an answer to their predicament.

"I know where one is. Saria showed it to me. It's in the pathways, but it's not connected to any of the other pathways. Its entrance is in the garden. Let's go get it." Link walked over to the entrance to the gardens, and walked along the single path there, before coming up to the wall on the far edge of the garden. He looked around before finding the specific tree. He walked up to it, and pushed into it. It moved out of the way like the other tree-doors did, and Link walked in. Navi followed shortly after, so as to not be trapped outside.

Link walked through the pathway for a little bit before coming to a split in the path. Link looked both ways, before deciding to go right. He walked a little bit, before he heard a rumbling noise. He looked around him for the noise, but could find no identifiable source. He turned around and looked behind him, only to see a large boulder rolling his way.

"Oh, great!" Link turned around and sprinted to get away from the giant boulder. He kept running and running, not being able to get away from it. He turned corners and went into side passages, but couldn't loose the boulder. Eventually Link walked through a spot, and the boulder stopped behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw it rolling away in the opposite direction.

"That was close." Link said, taking heavy breaths.

"That was a little to close. How could you not know about something like that!"

"It wasn't there before! When Saria showed me this place before, there was no boulder!"

Link continued walking forward until he came upon a tree stump.

There was no way past the giant tree stump. He saw on the ground near the stump, there were a few blue rupees. Link reached down and pocketed them, thinking they could be useful for buying the shield.

Link clambered up onto the large tree stump, and reached down towards the center of it.

There, embedded in the wood, was the hilt of a sword.

The hilt itself was beautifully crafted, with strong but soft straps of leather wrapped around it. It had a small red gem built into the center of the handle that glowed with a strange inner light.

Link grabbed the handle, and pulled.

The sword didn't budge.

Link pulled again.

The sword didn't budge.

Link let go of the handle and stared down at it.

'Why won't you come out!'

Link reached down one more time, before pulling as hard as he could. The sword pulled loose a little. Link pulled again. The sword loosened even more. With one final tug, Link managed to remove the sword from the makeshift pedestal.

"Wow," Link stated, clearly concentrating on the sword.

"Wow is right! That thing is amazing." Navi floated near the sword and admired it. "It's got great craftsmanship, and it's still sharp! I wonder how long that's been sitting there undisturbed."

"That's a good question, but we need to go get a shield, remember. Link looked around for some way to store the blade of the Kokori, and found a sheath hanging on a tree nearby. He picked it up and tried to tie it around his waist.

"Uhhh… Link, I think that's a bit too big for you. You might want to adjust it."

"Nah! I'll be fine." Link continued trying to tie it around his waist for a few minutes before giving up. He tied it around his right shoulder, and let it hang down to his left hip. He picked up the blade in his right hand and gave a few practice swings.

After getting a feel for the weight, Link started to go through a seemingly random routine. Slash after slash, parry, dodge, slash, dodge, parry, all going in a random order, over and over again.

"HHHHHYYYYYAAAAAA!" Link let out a fierce battle-cry as he jumped upward, taking the sword in both hands before bringing it down, ending his routine.

'Wow, that was amazing! And to think he's never used a sword before! It's unheard of!' Navi was off to the side watching the whole thing unfold.

"C'mon Link, we need to go buy that shield, and get past Mido!"

Link sheathed the sword, before turning and walking after the leaving Navi. He pulled out the few rupees he had picked up from the ground, and saw that he had a red one and three blue ones. That meant he only needed a blue one or five green ones!

Link picked up the pace a little bit and ran after Navi, who had started going faster.

Link and Navi dodged past the boulder again, and ran back into the town. Link looked around a little bit before finding the last blue rupee they needed hidden away at the bottom of the little pond.

They walked into the store, and proceeded to the counter. Link spoke up this time.

"Sir, would you happen to have any shields today?"

The man jumped up so he could see his customer. He fell back down after seeing it was Link.

"Why, yes, we have one left! You're quite lucky, since these are so popular, we hardly ever have any. Do you want to buy it?"

"Yeah, I would. Its forty rupees, right?"

"Yep it is."

"Well then here you go." Link set the rupees on the counter and waited patiently for his shield.

The man jumped up once more so that he could see the rupees. He fell after seeing them and promptly jumped up again, so he could take them.

He walked over to the spot on the back wall where the shield hung. After jumping up, the man grabbed the shield and deftly pulled it off the wall. He walked back to the counter, jumped, and deposited the shield on it.

"Thanks for your business." The man said, as Link dashed off.

Link continued running until he had reached Mido again.

"What's this, come to give up? Can't you find a…shield…and…a…sword? Where did you find those! There hasn't been a sword in the Kokori forest for years!"

"Well, looks like you miscounted, not that you could ever count in the first place!" All three of them turned to the new voice. It was a small orange-brown colored fairy.

"Mido, I don't even see why you put them through this! The Great Deku Tree gave you special orders to let Link through, and yet you don't! You send them on this wild cucco chase instead! You treat Link like he's some kind of piece of trash! You're always picking on him, and causing trouble! Why can't you just leave him alone for once! What did he do to you! Huh! Tell me, Mido!"

"Why are you taking his side Karol? Aren't you supposed to be my fairy! Why don't you take my side, like you're supposed to!"

"I'm not some minion of yours! I'm supposed to be a guardian and a teacher all in one, not some petty follower of yours, all for your command! I obviously didn't do that good of a job teaching you though, did I! If you think you know everything, then there's no reason for me to be here anymore! I'll just go because I know that's what you want anyways!"

Karol, the orange-brown fairy, turned quickly, and dashed off into the dusk, not to be seen again for quite some time.

Mido stared at the spot Karol had been floating for a moment, before running off after her. He stopped one moment to look back at Link, lowered his head, turned around and began running again.

Navi and Link stood for a moment, and Link looked down.

'I feel so horrible. I just caused a split between a fairy and a Kokori. That hasn't happened in probably one hundred Hylian years! This is all my fault! Why did this have to happen?' Link stood still for a bit longer thinking.

Navi could tell easily what was going on in Link's mind.

"Link, I don't think worrying about it will change anything. And don't blame yourself. Mido brought this upon himself, and if anyone's to blame, it's him."

'I'm not so sure.' Link managed to keep himself from saying that statement out loud, but Navi heard anyways.

"Let's go, Link, we were supposed to meet the Great Deku Tree early this morning, and its late evening. We should hurry."

Navi led the way down the path, and Link followed, a little subdued.


	4. Chapter 3: Hero's Quandries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters you know. If you don't know the character or the plot part then it's most likely mine.

"Double quotes" is speech.

'Single quotes' is thoughts.

-Dashes- are Deku Tree Speak. (This is supposed to be small caps also but I'm not sure it will turn up.)

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter Three: Hero's Quandaries**

Entering the path, Link also entered a place with no canopy. The tree's stopped covering the path, and Link had to cover his eyes from the sun.

There were little patches of pale blue flowers every few feet from each other, starting at the entrance to the path. The little flowers looked like they were blowing in the wind, except there was no wind.

Link bent down to admire these flowers, and immediately jumped back when one lashed out at him. The little flower, recovering from the near hit shook itself, and then began to grow. Slowly at first, but then getting faster, it grew. It grew and grew, until it was matching Link's height. And continued to grow. It was around a head taller than Link, when it stopped.

Link stared, transfixed, at the giant flower. He stood still until he heard the snapping sound it was emitting. Link jumped back to avoid the attack he knew to be coming. The giant flower lashed out again at Link, though the attack was futile as Link had already jumped out of the way. Link ran past it, not really wanting to get into a fight right now, and dodged all of the other clumps of flowers. He continued running until he came upon a split in the road.

"Navi, which way is it?" Link asked.

"Its right, I think."

"Alright then, let's go."

Navi reached the clearing before Link did, and shouted. "Great Deku Tree, I'm back and I brought Link, like you asked!"

Link had reached the clearing now, and bowed before the Great Deku Tree.

-There is no need for you to bow to me, young one.-

The words echoed through the forest, coming from everywhere and yet from nowhere.

-Come closer, chosen one of the Goddesses.-

Link took a few steps forward, before stopping again.

-Link, I have a quest for thou. Doest thou have the courage to face the unknown?-

"Unknown? What are you talking about Great Deku Tree?" Link asked.

-I have been cursed, young Link, and will soon die. Without your help I will surely perish, and with me the whole forest itself. If the forest is to die, thou knowest what will happen to the Kokori?-

Link's eyes widen at that statement. 'With no forest, the Kokori will die! I can't let that happen.'

-So Link, will you face the unknown to save your friends? Will you brave my inner depths and fight the curse, brought by the man wearing black and riding a black horse?-

Link's eyes widen even more at that statement.

"A man wearing black, on a black horse? I saw that man in my dreams!"

-I think that thou understands the danger I am in, then, Link?-

"Yes, Great Deku Tree, I can understand. How do I remove the curse?"

-Thou has a great heart, Link, Chosen of the Goddesses. The curse resides in my very Lifestream. If the curse is not removed from my life source soon, I will die.-

"Lifestream? Life source? Is he giving us hints of where to find the curse?" Navi asked, right next to Link's ear.

"I think so. Great Deku Tree! Do you know where exactly the curse resides?"

-I am sorry. I do not. But you will figure it out.-

"All right then, that rules out that plan." Navi pouted.

"I wonder, could he mean his roots?"

Navi looked up. "Hmm… that's true, it could be."

Link walked over to the roots, and started climbing over them to try and find some sort of way to get in. He searched for a while before finding an entrance way.

The entrance way was surrounded by scratch marks. The little passage way seemed to be cut completely through, by something with rather large claws.

'Did something scratch his way through the Great Deku Tree? That would take ages.'

The passage way was hardly big enough for Link to crawl through. Link lowered himself on to his hands and knees before crawling into the dark crawl space.

Navi took the initiative and flew in front of Link, giving him a small amount of light. Link used this light and continued to crawl along the way.

Link reached a hollow after a few minutes of going along. He pulled himself up and surveyed his new surroundings. Not that he could see that much considering it was very dark in the hollow.

Everything in this new environment gave off an aura of wrongness. It all seemed too strange to be correct. There were scratches covering the walls and the floors. Vines grew up some of the walls, and there were seemingly random extrusions sticking out.

From what Link could see, he quickly concluded the room was large. Very large. Larger than any enclosed space he had ever been in. It was amazing and terrifying all at once.

Link took a few steps forward, treading slowly and carefully. Once Link got to about the middle of the room, he felt something underneath his feet. The ground had a spring to it that was missing from the cold hard wood that lay under his feet before.

"Navi, can you check to see what's under my feet? It's not wood like it was before." Link spoke quietly, trying to not wake up anything that happened to be inside of the Great Deku Tree.

Navi's light glow slid down to Link's feet before rising up again to swirl Link's head.

"It is some sort of web, I guess. It's not like any web I've ever seen though. It must be really strong and well woven to hold your weight."

"Are you calling me fat?" Link asked in a teasing tone.

Navi let out a small giggle. "Compared to me you are."

Link snickered at that as well. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right!" They both laughed for a few minutes, before realizing what they were doing, and stopped. They had no wish to attract attention, yet.

The two of them set off exploring different parts of the room. After a few minutes of searching they came to the conclusion that the only place to go was down through the web, but it was blocked by the impossible to pass web.

Link spent one moment thinking about it before drawing his sword. He swung down and tried to cut the web. As the blade struck the web, instead of ripping it in half like it was supposed to, the sword clanged off of it. Link's eyes widened. That web had to be stronger than metal!

Navi shook her head at Link; she had tried to warn him. "I was about to tell you that the web's too strong for you to cut with that dull blade."

"Where are we supposed to go then? There's no way to go but down."

"There are vines, and with the outcroppings in the walls you may be able to climb your way up. That is, if there are any vines strong enough to hold you up."

"So we're going _up_?" Link asked, skeptically.

"Yep."

Link looked around for some vines. Due to the lighting, he couldn't see any though, so he asked Navi for help.

Navi flew over to the nearest collection of vines, and Link followed.

Link grabbed a vine, and pulled. Hard. The vine came loose and fell to the floor, one end held limply in Link's hand.

"Well… That wasn't supposed to happen."

"There's got to be at least one strong vine in here. Let me go look." And with that, Navi floated away. As Navi got further away, Link slowly lost the ability to see, the darkness surrounding him taking it away. 'I wonder why I was chosen for this job, to save the Great Deku Tree. I don't exactly have anything really special going for me. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing… or maybe not, since Navi had been supposed to bring me there all day. I'm hardly any good at breaking curses anyways; I don't even know what I'm supposed to do.'

"Really Link, you look like you get lost in thought and depressed if someone leaves you." Navi said lightly.

Link started, having not noticed Navi floating in his face. After a few seconds of trying to find a response, he just shrugged and started pulling on random vines.

A few vines later, Link had found a strong vine. "I've got one!" he called over to Navi, who was looking for another way up. Navi bobbed over to him, and lit his vine up so he could see where to go.

Using the vine, Link quickly scaled the wall. As he reached the top, he heard a strange scuttling noise. Since darkness was obscuring he vision, he could not see where the noise was coming from, and he looked around, alert, searching for the noise again. He drew his sword out of his scabbard again spun it around.

Link slowly started walking forward. He took a step, waited, checked for noises, and then took another. As he made his way around the inside of the great tree, he kept himself prepared to hear the weird scuttling. The floor had holes in it, and even suddenly dropped off. Link had to use his momentum to jump, just so he didn't fall.

"Navi, do you think you could fly a little bit lower so I might be able to see the ground so that doesn't happen again?"

Navi floated up mutely, before lowering herself to circle Link's boots. The ground near his feet became illuminated as Navi lit up as bright as possible.

The ground had stopped sloping upwards after a little while of the partial sneaking Link was doing. Once the ground flattened out, Link's foot came into contact with something sticking out of the ground. In a flash he was sprawled out on the ground.

"Dang it. What was that?" Link started to feel around, before realizing that that could be particularly harmful if something dangerous was coming out of the ground.

"Navi, could you come light up the ground near my feet?"

Navi complied, and as her light shone brighter, Link noticed something embedded in the dirt.

Link picked up the offending object, looking at it closely. It appeared to be a slingshot. When Link noticed the name on it, he realized it wasn't just any slingshot.

"That's my slingshot! How did it get to be in here, of all places?"

Navi was about to answer, but Link cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, let's just keep going."

Link started slowly walking. Navi moved in front of his feet again, lighting his path a little.

Link walked on slowly, for what seemed like ages, before finally getting to a level platform. Then he noticed he had no where to go, as the ledge just dropped off, instead of continuing.

"Uhh… where are we supposed to go now?"

"I've got no idea." Navi floated over to the dead end, sitting directly in the center of the tree. Link followed, precariously leaning over the edge, to look down. After a moment, a loud crack echoed throughout the large tree, starting beneath Link's feet.

"Oh… crap!" Link stated quite eloquently.

The edge of the ledge they were standing on cracked again, before breaking off, and bringing Link with it.


End file.
